Shooting Stars
by terra hotaru
Summary: Make a wish... AkuRoku. Fluff. For Juicup.


This is written for **Juicup**. Because I have promised her and she said she wanted a fluffy fic. xD So yeah. This is my best try at fluff after writing gore and anguish for so long.

Enjoy~

**Shooting Stars**

Roxas loves the night sky. I can never understand why and I didn't really ask him why either. Whenever he's not busy with work or tired from school, he would always spend his night being lazy, dragging a chair by the window and sitting on it for hours, staring out with full intention. I always woneder what he's up to. Maybe he's trying to see some airplanes flying by? See the crickets by the window? See the people passing by outside, drunk? Trying to write some report out of it? It bewilders me.

Why didn't I bother to ask him? I dunno… I dunno if I should ask. We've only been living together for a month after all. And this behavior… routine of him really irks me… in a really really good way. I find it really cute… really very cute and it always makes me smile whenever I watch him just staring out the window, so calmly and blissfully with that tranquil look on his pale, but beautiful face. Besides, I don't wanna shock him out of his blissfulness.

Over time, I find that I love watching him looking out the window rather than watching TV. And I guess he notices that too because he starts looking out the window less and less.

And so, now, we are being a potato couch on the sofa, watching some mindless action drama series aired on FOX. He nuzzles to my neck, yawning some. I smile, nuzzling back to him, lacing my fingers with his. "Roxas?" I mutter softly, wondering if he has fallen asleep, nudging him gently. "Are you asleep?"

"Mmnn? No… I'm not sleeping yet. Not until you are," he chuckles some, batting his eyelash at my jaw.

I smile. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because I don't want to always sleep before you." He sits up then, probably figuring out that he would fall asleep if he keeps nuzzling to me.

"Aww, but I love to watch you sleep. You look so cute and adorable."

He grins. "I'm immune to that flattery now, Ax. We've been together for how long now? Two years?"

"And a month." I add. "You're not that immune." I nudge him, teasing him. "See, there's a slight pink on your cheeks!"

And then, he blushes cutely. "Hey! That's not fair. I wasn't blushing!"

"Well, you are now," I smirk victoriously. "It seems like I still got it in me."

He laughs. "You're talking like we've been together for hundreds of years, old man."

"It feels so to me. It feels like we've been together for _that_ long," I answer him easily, pulling him close, kissing the top of his head lovingly.

"But I don't want that though. We'd have been bored of each other if we've been together for that long."

"Nawww, I don't think we'll be bored of each other. If anything, we would have a renewed love each day. I fall in love more and more with you every single day."

I pull away then, just to see the redness on his face. It's too adorable. I love him so much. Then, I lean down to claim his lips, squeezing his arms with my hand. I pull away then, still not satisfied. I want more of him, but I don't think he would want to do it with me…he's so innocent and pure and besides, he seems so exhausted.

"Axel…" he moans softly.

I can feel my heart skips a bit. Casually, I ruffle his hair, always being the cool guy.

He pouts then, sighing, pursing his lips together.

"What did I do wrong?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing… you're just so calm," he pouts again. "I-It's like you never blush or… or anything…" he looks away, saddened.

"N-no, of course not! I…I am incapable of blushing!" I say, trying to explain, becoming increasingly worried that he's really angry or disappointed at me. I don't want to ever disappoint him.

"Am I not capable of making you blush, then?" he challenges me, looking straight into my eyes.

"No, no! You are perfectly capable."

"Fine…" he looks away then.

"Roxas…" I sigh, smiling, pulling him close again. "I love you. I might not blush a lot… but… you don't know what's happening inside me because of the certain things you do."

"Like what?" he says, voice a little bit cold. Here he goes again, being upset. "Like you feel nausea inside? Stomach churning?"

"No, of course not. I feel butterflies inside."

"Why? Feeling sick?"

I chuckle. "Aww, c'mon, Roxas. You know what I mean. I love you… just a little moan of yours make my heart flutter. Just kissing your lips make me feel like I'm walking over the moon. You are amazing, Roxas. You don't know what you're doing to me."

He chuckles softly then. "Alright. I believe you." He smiles sweetly.

"Thanks."

He peeks over my shoulder and I tilt my head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…" he says softly, still looking out the window.

"Are you waiting for somebody, Roxas?"

"I…" he takes in a deep breath. "It's nothing. You'll laugh at me."

"You can't say it's nothing. You're always looking out the window, trying to find something. C'mon. Tell me. I wanna know." I playfully kiss his cheek.

He blushes again. I love it when he blushes. He stares into my eyes and meets his forehead with mine, kissing my upper lip softly. "Shooting stars…"

"Shooting stars?"

"Yeah…" he breathes.

So that's what he's up to every night. I pull him closer so that he's sitting on my thigh. He straddles me a bit. "What do you need a shooting star for?" I chuckle. "All you need is me, I'll fulfill all your wishes."

"It's something you can't do…" he whispers softly, hiding his face into my neck.

"Why is that?" I rub his back.

"Because… I want us to be like this forever… you can't help it if you fall in love with someone else. You can't help it if…"

"Roxas, I fell for you. And I love you more and more every single day. I love you and you only. Nobody else. You are perfect, so perfect that I wake up everyday, wondering if I'm dreaming. I panic if I don't see you sleeping beside me every morning, even though I know you've probably gone to work. I want to be always beside you, 24/7. Every day, I keep asking myself the same question… why does someone like you… someone as perfect as you, would choose to live with somebody like me…"

He pulls away, looking at me. "Y-you do? But… you're the perfect one… I… We've been sleeping together... but we never really made love before… I-I thought you don't want to go that far with me," he looks away, embarrassed. "I mean… I don't know if we can make love… I-I don't even know how it's done. But… you… you never seem to want me."

That was then that I blush. He wants to make love with me? "Roxas…" my breath hitches. "I… you are so innocent, I don't want to ruin your innocence… I mean…" I become flustered. "I wanted to make love so much with you. But I don't want you to run away thinking I'm just another horny, perverted man who wants to claim you."

"O-Of course not! I love you. All I want is you… but you're always so calm and collected! You don't seem to want me that much!"

I capture his lips again, kissing him deeply and lovingly, exploring his mouth when he parts his lips for me. We pull away from each other when the need to breath becomes too intense. We are both flustered, panting softly. "Axel… I love you…" he says happily, smiling, hugging my neck.

I chuckle.

"You blush!"

I blush more. "Yeah… I blushed. Happy now?" I smirk. "Only you can make me blush."

"I'm glad. I love you, Ax… I want to be with you forever. … ah! A shooting star!"

I smile. "Well then, it looks like you've made your wish."

He giggles. "Yes! Now we'll be together, forever."

"No doubt about that."

We look into each other's eyes. Kissing him deeply once more, I put him back down on the sofa. "Going to sleep now?"

"Mmmnnn… I dunno. Maybe…? Are you?"

I nod. "With you," I pick him up bridal style. I smirk naughtily then. "You're mine now. Don't scream for help."

He chuckles. "Oh no! I'm so scared."

We both laugh. I easily carry him to our bedroom.

Shooting stars…

I hope my wish comes true…

I hope Roxas won't say no when I propose to him…

-xoxo-

Gawd, I miss you so much, Mei. –sniffs- I miss Axel and Emery! I hope everything's been alright with you… :I

So, alright. Most of Axel's dialogues are from my rp with Mei.

I hope you enjoy the little attempt. Thank you. (: Sorry I suck. D:


End file.
